We're just best friends always have been always will be…
by guitarstring
Summary: Sodapop is my best friend, since forever! We do everything together practically live together, but what happens when feelings change and suspicion arises? According to the rest of the gang I may be falling for him and who knows maybe even him for me? What? No we're best friends…that's it? Well so I thought. Credit to SE Hinton - I'm kind of winging it so ill update often xox
1. Chapter 1

**We're just best friends always have been always will be….**

_Sodapop is my best friend, since forever! We do everything together practically live together, but what happens when he lies for me and we even end up going to prom together? According to the rest of the gang I may be falling for him and who knows maybe even him for me? What? No we're best friends…that's it? Well so I thought. _

The ousiders belong to SE Hinton and I also talk in a few song lyrics that don't belong to me so credit to the writer. (Maybe im amazed something to believe in can you feel the love tonight ) and a few ideas from fanfics ive read but nothing directly copied.

When people ask me how long Soda and I have been friends my immediate answer is simply, forever. But when I think about it I know that's not true. I remember when our friendship started so clearly its almost scary. My mother and I had just packed up and left my father and his alcoholic, heroin using ass back in New York and moved somewhere he could never expect to find us, Tulsa Oklahoma.

When my mom told her best friend, Mrs. Uhl, back in New York, that we were moving to somewhere my dad would never find us like, Oklahoma or something, Mrs. Uhl told us she had a cousin living there in Tulsa, Mrs. Curtis. We were stoked. It felt as though we already had a friend or a familiar face in a scary situation so we searched the neighborhood for a cheap house and bought it as soon as we could. When my dad left for work the next day my mother and I worked so fast to pack what we could and leave by noon. We took a bus there, which took like, forever, but when we finally arrived in our new house we were glad to be out of that house and away from that man I had so long called my father.

We arrived on Sunday night and I had to be at school bright and early on Monday morning. When the alarm rang at six I could feel the churning in my stomach begin already. I was always shy. Actually shy was an understatement; I only spoke when spoken to or when absolutely necessary. My mom was similar in that way but she was also extraordinarily kind and friendly wish made her seem slightly more outgoing. She was also gorgeous and sweet and had pretty blonde hair that fell past her shoulders in a gentle wave. Sadly I took after my father with slightly frizzy brown ringlets that fell to my elbows and curled from my ears down. My mother walked me to my homeroom on my first day of school. Unfortunately we had been in such a hurry to leave my abusive father behind that it was in fact the middle of the school year and I had to start into a new school needless to say sticking out like a sore thumb. I walked into class and sat in the very back knowing that that wouldn't blend me in anymore. The uncomfortable morning went by slow as pouring molasses, by recess I had gotten through with only having to say a few words like my name and a croaky "I'm from New York". I was scared sockless so I sat under one of the younger kids playhouse and watched the boys in my grade play basketball and the girls braid each other's hair and make bracelets and bat their eyes at the boys from the sidelines. My thoughts brought me back to New York and how exactly my life was going to unfold here so I hadn't heard him until he swung his head down from the top of the playhouse to look at me upside-down his hair standing up on end. Or falling down on end I suppose.

"Hi!Soyournewhuh?Mynamessodapopcurtisitevensayssoo nmybirthcertificate." The boy said quickly in one breath, clearly too much energy to know what to do with. I was to shocked, surprised, and shy to respond so I stood there my mouth hanging open as he flipped off the top of the playhouse and sat outside of it facing me.

"Soyourshyhuh? My little brother, Ponyboy, is shy to so don't worry I get it. I also have an older brother Darry but he's not shy he's tough and scares everyone and he's even in a gang you know and he can beat almost anyone up!"

"My name is M-molly" I stuttered.

"I know."

"Oh" I replied not knowing what else to say. Sodapop seemed friendly and if I was going to survive the rest of my school years here I kinda needed a friend, but my shy eight-year-old brian hadn't had enough practice in friend making to know what to say next. Sodapop sighed then and said matter-of-factly "We're different okay? Not like them snotty south side rich kids. But we don't need them okay? But we gotta stick together because were all we got."

I nodded slowly and thus began Soda and my best friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two! I hope you guys like it get ready for some pretty cute sodapop moments cuz I cant help it! Anyway review and let me know what you guys want to read because im totally making this up as I go along, im a little ahead but not to much so expect another chapter soon. Thanks ya'll xox **

My eyes jumped open as a felt my bed being shaken like someone was jumping on it. I hadn't been asleep for a while I was just lying on my back thinking and had closed my eyes in the process.

"oh cmon Soda five more minutes" I half groaned half laughed.

"Nope it's Saturday and we've got lots to do!"

"Like what?"

"Oh I have no idea, adventures I guess" Sodapop shrugged as he opened my closet full of the few clothes I had acquired over the years. He threw the jeans he knew where my favorite and a blue V-neck sweater at me and ordered me to get changed. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"TURN" I ordered and he laughed, but turned around just like I had told him to. Soda always did what I told him to and I always did what Soda told me to, for the most part. I changed into the clothes and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I applied toothpaste Soda began to sing. _YOuuuuuu the devil in disguise oh yes you are devil in disguise ooh ooh ooooohh. _He grabbed my comb, spun around, used it as a guitar, and the combed it through the side of his hair as if he were Elvis and I laughed so hard I nearly spit toothpaste at him. I don't know why I still found it funny and adorable that he did that but I did. He always sang to me as I brushed my teeth. I took the comb from him complaining that he had gotten it all greasy, like I did every Saturday, and wiped it off with a towel before pulling my hair back into a long curly ponytail.

_You fooled me with your kisses! _Soda continued to sing and make kissy faces at me as a dragged him downstairs for breakfast so he wouldn't be tempted to grab the comb again and use it to complete his one-man band.

"Alright loser have you had breakfast yet?" I asked him.

"Hey who you callin loser, loser?" He replied as he jumped in the counter and slid across it on his butt before landing in front of the fridge.

"Yeah I had eggs blueberry jelly and chocolate cake, but you know me if there's food…" His sentence was cut short as he stuffed a handful of my cheerios in his mouth.

"Hey get your filthy paws out of my cereal bowl" I laughed at him. He spun the other kitchen chair around and sat backwards on it across the table from me so he was staring straight into my eyes.

"Want to come to my house and see who wants to adventure with us?" he asked after a few minutes of quiet while I ate. He was referring to our gang of crazy greaser teens who loved adventure and trouble, but mostly trouble.

"Sure" I said simply looking into my cereal bowl to avoid his gaze. Soda and I had been friends since the fourth grade, but I still had a hard time staring straight into his huge puppy dog brown eyes. He was happy enough with the simple answer I gave him to stop pestering me and swung open the fridge to grab some orange juice. He drank it right out of the bottle and as I got up to clear my dishes I swatted him and pretended to be upset that he didn't use a glass.

"Less dishes for you!" He said his eyes widening in defense of his actions before he handed me the juice with one sip left at the bottom and skipped out the door. I sighed and finished up the juice and put my bowl away I grabbed my worn sneakers in my hand and opened the door. Soda was casually lounging with his eyes closed on the banister of the stairs leading to my small grass patch of a front yard with his long and lean legs dangling off the edges. I closed the door as softly as possible and when I was close enough to touch him I pushed ever so slightly on his shoulder and with a high pitched shriek he fell the two feet and landed in the damp grass with a thump. I laughed out loud and he fake pouted as he sat in the grass. I stepped down into the grass myself to offer him my hand but he just stuck his bottom lip out further and his nose up in the air. So I went behind him and attempted to lift him from underneath his arms but that didn't work either.

"Hey Sodi?" I said in my most sweet begging voice.

"hmph?" he replied curtly.

"Im sorry" I said as I leaned down as close to his face as I dared to go and batted my big blue eyes. Now I know what your thinking brown hair and blue eyes? Yes its true. And another thing that's true is that if someone were to compliment me it would be on my eyes. They are attention catchers; big and bold and bright blue.

"Ok I forgive you!" He yelled as he jumped up and pecked me on the cheek. It always made me blush when he did that, I don't know why we were best friends and yeah we were _that _close, but it still got me all embarrassed, but id never let Soda know that. He grabbed my hand and dragged me along behind as he sped walked backed to his house. The entire way he was telling me what happened last night when he and his buddy Steve took two girls to a football game and he talked about his brother Darry getting angry at Pony for something and what he ate for dinner and what his plans for the day were and how even though he loved his job its fun to have a day off, yes obviously Soda. But I didn't say a thing I just laughed and agreed when it was necessary and followed behind him slow enough that he kept a tight hold on my hand but quick enough that he knew I was listening. I loved those times when Soda just talked and talked and knew I was completely more then content to soak up every word he said, I learned the most about him in times like that. That's how I end up knowing so much about him it even surprises the gang sometimes, I never talk louder then him or interrupt him so he just spills it all out to me until his throat is sore. Granted he's my favorite to talk to as well. If I ever had something to talk about, which was pretty rare. We talked about families and the future and all sorts of stuff like that. The only thing I would never talk to Soda about was boys. For some reason those conversations always fell to Dally because he could always just tell. Dally was the unofficial leader of the gang. He was the toughest, some say he only cared about himself that is except the gang, but the ones he loved were only Johnny and me. He outwardly always stuck up for Johnny and could read me like a book. Johnny was like a little brother to him and Johnny looked up to him like a hero. He looked up to his toughness and the strict sharpness to everything he did. In that way you could say he was the exact opposite of Johnny. Johnny was sixteen but looked more like fourteen, he had dark hair and dark skin with a scar across his face and he looked almost like a puppy who'd been kicked to many times and lost in a crowd. Johnny was sensitive and he cared. He cared about his parents who didn't care about him but most of all he cared about the gang. Being sensitive wasn't the best thing to be when you're a greaser, having to fend off the socs aka the south side rich kids that like to beat up greasers in their spare time, but that's a different story.

The other unofficial father of our gang was Darry Curtis. Sodapop and Ponyboy's older brother. He was big and strong and no one dared mess with him. Darry was smart too did great in school, but when the Curtis parents died he never went to college and went on roofing houses to pay for Ponyboy and Sodapop to get through. Ponyboy was the baby of the gang and Johnny's best bud. He knew when to keep his mouth shut so he got along pretty well with everyone in the gang. He loved Sodapop real well and looked up to him a lot. I think he felt that Darry didn't like him so much cuz he was so tough on him, but it aint true Darry was tough on him because he loved him. Pony liked sunsets and reading and he was a real smart kid, but also reliable in a fight and pretty strong. Now Steve. Steve was Sodapop's close friend because they both had girlfriends so they could double dated and stuff and they both loved cars and worked at the DX gas station downtown. Steve was tough and complicated, he smoked a lot, had tattoos and kept his hair over-greased and in complicated swirls. He kinda reminded me of a rock. Two-bit on the other hand was the opposite. He was always wise crackin and getting his two bits worth in, hence his nickname. So that's the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

As Soda and I approached the house we already heard some laughs and shrieks and clumsy racket coming from inside. Soda dropped my hand and we ran in slamming the screen door behind us. Steve and Two-bit were wrestling over the tv remote and yelling something about watching mickey mouse while Ponyboy commentated the fight and Johnny laughed.

"And Two-bit swings right but OHHH MISSES BY A MILE and Steve has repositioned his grasp on the remote FOLKS ITS LOOKIN LIKE HE AINT LETTIN GO. THIS IS GONNA BE A CLOSE FIGHT. WHOS GONNA WIN?" He asked lookin at Johnny and trying to keep the grin off his face. "COME ON FOLKS PLACE YOUR BETS" At this point Two-bit and Steve had abandoned the remote and gone to attack pony instead as Johnny leaped out of the way. Soda laughed wanting to get in on the action and decided to take Pony's side. As the four of them went at it I sat on the couch next to Johnny.

"They've been like this all mornin', way to much energy or somthin'" Johnny said grinning and watching them tickle Pony until he kicked two-bit in the stomach and with Steve distracted Soda had him in a headlock.

"I think we need to find em some hobbies." I said and Johnny laughed. Johnny wasn't much for talking, but neither was I so I didn't mind and the quiet wasn't awkward especially because we had such great entertainment. Darry must've headed to work already and who knows what kind of trouble Dally was getting into, it was something new everyday.

Two-Bit wasn't to keen on letting Johnny stay out of the action so when I got up to get some water and saw them wrestle poor lil Johnny to the carpet as well. I knew they wouldn't be to rough with him so I let them be and stepped out onto the back porch. I sat there thinking awhile mostly my thoughts kept returning to Soda and I wasn't quite sure why. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone sit down on the step next to my. It was Dally. He had a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth and a fresh bruise on his cheekbone.

"Hey kid" he greeted me

"Didn't want in on the action? " I asked nodding my head towards the wrestling inside still trying to slow my racing heart. I didn't know why I was so jumpy today, but I was.

"Nah I could kick all their pansy asses with my hands behind my back and what fun would that be?" He responded. "Plus I wanted to make sure you were ok." He added after a minute. Dallas Winston was not to keen on letting people know he cared. He was tough and cold as ice and he wanted to keep it that way, but all the same I knew he did care sometimes deep down.

"Oh yeah fine!" I responded a little to quickly and laughed in spite of myself. "Just thinking some stuff through I guess" Although I told you before that my boy talks usually happened with Dally, the truth is they usually happened by accident and I was never too keen on them. I was always a quick to embarrass, wanting to avoid the subject kind of girl.

"Its Soda isn't it?" He asked me. God that boy knew even before I did.

"W-what?" I stuttered shocked at his knowledge.

"Listen kid, I've seen the way you've looked at him for the years you've been friends and it's always been the same. I noticed it along time ago, but I could tell you've begun to notice it now." He said as if it was no big deal. "And you like him, you always have." And sensing that I was way to awkward and flabbergasted to continue this conversation he stood up, punched me lightly in the arm, and said "Hope that helped the thinking, let me know if you want to talk about it, now I'm gonna go beat the crap out of those idiots in there." The cold hard smirk returning to his face. I sat on the porch a few minutes more to try and process what Dally had said. All the girls at school were always crushing on new boys but I never had. I always just thought Soda was the only boy I needed, but I never thought about him like that. No it wasn't true. Dally probably just got his head beat in by Tim Shepard, the only neighborhood greaser tough enough to take him on. There was no way I could ruin Soda and my friendship, and I pushed the thought right out of my head. After I heard the fight calming down I knew they would wonder where I went so I went back inside to put my glass of water in the sink. Soda came galloping in and spun me around causing me to almost drop the glass.

"Soda BE MORE CAREFUL I ALMOST DROPPED THAT!" I yelled angrier then I meant. Sodas face fell.

"I-Im sorry, I didn't mean.."

"Oh Soda no I'm sorry I got so angry its ok. I-I should head home."

"No...why…Molly?...Did I do something." He asked looking hurt.

"Of course not!" I replied with a forced smile. He was standing so close to me I could almost imagine our lips touching. ALMOST BUT I DIDN'T. And I knew if I didn't leave soon I would do something I regretted.

"I'm just exhausted I'm just gonna go chill for a while Ill see you later." I said.

"Wait." Soda said clearly thinking hard about what to say next. "um…" I knew my best friend could see right through my fake smile and my sudden nervousness. "Ok well let me know if you want me to come or we can talk or something if you want cause I'm not working and stuff." He was staring at his bare feet now and rocking back and forth slightly.

"Sure will do. Enjoy your day off So! And don't worry about me for a second." That was a lie I wanted Soda to worry about me, but it just couldn't be not with how close the gang is. You just don't date a gang member. Do you? No I don't think so. I thought normally we would hug now, but it felt to awkward so I just turned and left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**So im continuing to post chapters because im getting what I think is a good amount of views SO THANK YOU SO MUCH IM SOOOO EXCITED so I am going to continue posting but it would mean so much to me if you guys reviewed I just want to know how im doing because nobody else has ever really read my free writing so its kind of scary and exciting let me know how im doing even if there are things I can improve on please please let me know xox **

On the walk back home I felt my throat begin to sting. I was upset because now would be a good time for my mom to come back and tell me what to do, give me some advice or even just hug me and tell me everything was going to be okay. But she was gone and I felt so alone. That's when I heard running feet behind me.

"Molly..." He breathed. It was Johnny he had run to catch up to me.

"Soda...looked upset…are you guys okay? You never fight so I figured something might be wrong."

"Oh no!" I said quietly putting my head in my hands. "I didn't mean to upset him I just had to sort some stuff out myself."

"I'm sure hell understand, he really loves you, you know."  
"I know…and I love him to." That was super hard for me to say out loud, not because I hadn't said it before, but because I was worried it had taken on a new meaning I hadn't expected before. Johnny seemed to sense that I had trouble spitting that out and looked confused.

"You guys are…uh…gonna stay friends right?"

"Yeah of course we are we can get through anything." I said a little bit distracted and worried. What would Soda think of he knew my feelings for him were different then he thought? What would Johnny think? And the rest of the gang?

"Don't worry, Johnny everything will be fine, Ill be around later to talk to him I just need to breath."

"Yeah I understand let me know if you need help or –or like someone to talk to." Johnny was so shy and barely talked; in fact this was the most he had said in a long time.

"Thanks Johnny I really appreciate it." I hugged him and as he headed back to the Curtis'.

I decided I would run to clear my head. I began to run at a full sprint hoping that all my confused thoughts and feelings would stay behind and it worked surprisingly well. It worked so well that when I reached my house I felt so free of worries that I didn't want to return and I just kept running. I ran and ran until I hardly knew where I was, but I didn't care I just kept running. I ran through the park and all the way into town and past the movie theatre. By that time I was exhausted so I decided to turn when I reached the theatre and head home. I was taking back roads or what I thought was a short cut home when I heard a roaring motor behind me.

"Heyyy well what do we have here." They said driving next to me. Their comments only made me run faster.

"A greaser _giiiirl _huh? What's a pretty thing like you doin out all by yourself?"

"Ill say, I hardly see you without soda, where is your little boyfriend anyway?" When he called Soda my boyfriend it made my stomach churn. I was so angry and confused and scared and so many feelings rushed back to me at the same time that I tripped and fell midstride. I scrapped my knees and elbows and with that distraction they jumped out of their blue mustang and had me down in a second. I screamed and yelled but no one was around to hear me.

"Yeah your boyfriends too far away. He doesn't care about you he never has." They began shit talking Soda and telling me how he didn't care for anyone or anything but his greasy hair and dump of a gas station. They called him dumb for dropping out of school. The more they talked the madder I got. I knew it wasn't true, but they almost convinced me. Did Soda really care about me or was a grandfathered? Well since we were friends when we were little we have to be now right? Our parents were friends heck our parents died in the same car we _had _to be friends. It was nothing, but that. I couldn't take it anymore, I was so angry at everyone and everything. I almost wanted them to kill me so I didn't have to deal with this anymore. I felt so alone and betrayed. Bob the one holding my arms down sat on my stomach and began to kiss down my jaw.

"Yeah that's right I bet that ole Greaser of your never made you feel this way." He teased. I could smell the alcohol in his breath so heavily I almost choked. I was so mad at this point. Mad at him and for some strange reason I was mad at Sodapop too. They had messed with my head, but I didn't realize it yet. I was so mad I started kicking and punching I managed to get free from Bob, but I ended up running smack into Randy, without a moments hesitation I flung my knee up and kneed him where it hurts. He fell and as two others jumped at me I was smacked to the cement again.

"Feisty eh? I like it." Bob said with a nasty smirk and blew a smoke ring. I was standing up at this point with one of Bob's gang holding each of my arms. They had slugged me a few times and I most likely had a nasty black eye on my right side and a bruised cheekbone. I spit at him not knowing what to say. I was so hurt and confused I wanted to cry, but I sure as hell wasn't giving them the pleasure. All of a sudden I see Dally's mean grin comin up behind Bob who was talkin dirty to me again and has his switchblade to me cheekbone "outlining my pretty lil shiner". The boy holding me weren't paying attention to anything but Bob and I so when Dally got Bob hard in the back of the head I flung my elbows as hard as I could at the unsuspecting guys noses and shoved my way out to Dally. Dally had to slug a couple of em to get em to run off and I smacked Bob across the face for all the things he said. Dally took off running the other way and without knowing what else to do I followed. When we got a good distance away we began to walk and breath heavily.

"Thanks" I said after a while. I was still feeling awkward from our previous conversation, but I was also still mad and confused.

"Lemme see your face." Dally said his voice dripping the hatred for the socs, but also slightly with worry.

"Good news; your gonna live." He said sarcastically before reassuring me it wasn't so bad.

"Just wait till I tell the boys how you held em off and even gave Bob a nasty bruise." He said cockily and when I didn't respond he continued "Soda'll be proud of ya." He ended with seeing how much he could test me. I got angry again all of a sudden. I felt like if I opened my mouth Id burst and go off yelling at Dally so I kept it shut and locked my angry eyes on the ground in front of me and walked a little faster.

"Hey hey I was teasing" Dally said with a laugh as he lengthened his steps to keep up with me. He then jogged a few paces before continuing to walk backwards right in front of me. I gave him a glare that he returned staring right into my eyes as if he could read me. I kept my face scrunched and angry. Dally could read me well enough already he didn't need to what the socs had said or what I was thinking now. Dally continued to stare a questioning look on his face until I broke.

"Ok ok just quit it will you." I snapped at him and looked at me feet. I tried to walk around him, but his long legs made sure he was always in front of me. We had reached the park at this point and Dally sat on a swing and pointed me firmly to the other. I wasn't going to tell him anything. I just sat there making circles with my foot in the dirt underneath me. We sat for a while and I ended up calming down and it felt nice. Like Dally was actually just persistent on caring about me not persistent on getting me to talk like I thought he had been. That's better then Soda, he didn't even bother to try and figure out what was wrong! I was getting angrier the more I thought about Sodapop and I knew I had to get it out before we ruined our friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks to those of you who are still reading I love you! I have to start school tomorrow which sucks and im dreading it but it also means I might not be able to write as much idk but I hope I can keep updating. I forgot to mention that after the first chapter flashback its up to normal time so everyone is the same age as in the book so Sodapop 16/17 and etc. so yeah thanks so much and if anything doesn't make sense please let me know in a review and I can take some criticism so please tell me your thoughts if you like it let me know please please xox **

I wasn't sure how I was gonna express my confused feelings to Dally. I didn't even think he felt anything. Ever. But who knows maybe it'll be good for me to confide in Dallas. Ease my mind. Maybe he could even convince me that the socs where wrong and things could go back to normal. No things would probably never go back to normal. I had hurt Soda and somehow without meaning to be had hurt me.

"Dal, I..." I began knowing I had to talk but not knowing what to say. I looked at him and he just nodded giving me the signal that it was ok to keep going and not worry about what I was gonna say. Just spill.

"I don't know dally I just dont know anymore." I said exasperated. I breathed in deep before continuing.

"Soda and I were best friends inseparable...

"Still are." he said calmly when I paused and it made me feel so much better.

"Yeah" I said smilig "We still are and hopefully always will be its just I've been so confused lately. Now the sweet things he used to do to make me laugh, make me blush and then with what the socs said... I mean what if we aren't even that close anymore? What if he doesn't even care about me? What if it's a grandfathered thing like oh our parents died together so I have to be friends with her!" I finished almost yelling.

"Don't you go talking like that!" he said. I could tell he wanted to say it earlier but he had let me finish first. "You don't let those dumb ass socs mess with your head that's the first rule! You outta know that by now." It's true I've been an honorary part of the gang every since my mom and I moved to town and became friends with the Curtis family. "Now go on tell me what they said about him and im gonna get it out of your head now." he said firmly but calmly like he wanted to help.

"Oh it's nothing Dal really they just made me doubt Soda and my friendship."

"That ain't nothin if I ever heard it." Dally said matter of factly.

"I know I know I just couldn't help but doubt it for a minute." I said sadly.'I hadn't liked to be so easily persuaded , but I couldn't help it, suddenly I knew I needed to talk to Soda and we needed to figure it out together if we were gonna stay as close ad we are and I sure as hell wanted us too.

"Thanks Dal you the best I gotta go talk to Sodapop."

"Good luck and trust me babe I ain't the best." Dallas replied letting me run off without him. I raced back to the Curtis' house as fast as I could and as I approached I saw Sodapop sitting by himself on the front step I slowed down when I saw him unsure of what to do but when I saw him I knew.

"What happened to your fa-..." I ran up plopped down right next to him and kissed him quick and hard right the mouth. Actually I kinda smacked my face into his because I had a bit too much momentum. I looked at him unsure of his reaction and he laughed.

"What was that for?" he asked me. Giving me one of those award winning smiles that went all the way up and sparkled in his eyes. When I didn't respond, too surprised at what I had just done he asked again.

"So are we back to being friends then?" his smile fading into a hopeful grin.

"We were always friends Soda."

"Well what happened then?" I sighed. "and what happened to your face are you okay?"

"Yes yes I'm fine I'll get to that later." I said. I had almost forgotten that my face was cut and bruised before he mentioned it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"And then I ran up here and was overcome by the need to kiss you and the rest is history…" I finished turning red, but waiting to see Sodapop's reaction. He had listened quietly as I told the story of the past few days an exact play by play of everything including my feelings for him and my conversations with Dally. I figured what could I say but the truth at this point. Sodapop was looking me straight in the eye and right when I thought he was going to confirm my worst fear: that he didn't like me, he tilted his head and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and smiled into the kiss, it was sweet and perfect and I could feel Soda smile back. I felt like my heart would burst from happiness and love for this boy. He had my heart in his hand. I heard a low whistle and as I pulled away from Sodas long kiss I saw Dally approaching a huge teasing smile on his face.

"Oops didn't mean to interrupt love birds." He said laughing at us. He walked right up the steps inbetween us and as he opened the door he couldn't resist one last wise crack.

"Carry on, pretend like I wasn't even here." He laughed and went inside. I smiled and turned red and Soda looked as embarrassed as I felt. I wasn't sure what to say next so I sat there quietly fiddling with the hem of my shirt. I involuntarily reached up and touched my lips with my finger wondering if they were chapped. I suddenly felt very embarresed. To be quite honest that was my first kiss. I was too shy to talk to a boy and no boy has ever started up a conversation with me so where did that leave me? What if my breath smelled or I did something wrong. I sat there wringing my hands and worrying. I had almost forgot Soda was still sitting there next to me untill he spoke quietly.

"Molly, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked a hopeful look on his face.

"Did my breath smell?" I asked

"No."

"Yes I want to be your girlfriend. More then anything." I said with a smile. Soda gave me one of his long and perfect hugs.

"I love your hugs. I always have." I told him.

"I love you. I always have." He took my hands, which were still nervously folded together, and we stood up and went inside to see the boys. As we walked in we saw Pony making dinner, Darry digging in his first aid kit and Dally lounging shirtless on the couch and what looked to be a deep cut across his side.

"Oh my gosh did Bob do that?"

"Nah on of his little friends had a switchblade and got me from behind while I was getting a crack at Bob." He told me. "Don't worry about it though Ill be fine." That was the truth. Dally was always fine if he wanted to be fine.

"Oh im really sorry Dal, thanks for helping me." I said as I went to sit on the edge of the couch by his feet.

"No problem kiddo and don't mention it people will start to think im getting soft or something." I grinned at him. People thought ole Dally didn't care about no one and that his heart was stone cold and it may seem like that to some but it was far from the truth.

"Oh Molly we gotta get that cut of yours cleaned out and some ice on that bruise." Darry told me a worried look on his face.

"That sure is a tough lookin bruise." Ponyboy told me as he handed me ice wrapped in a small kitchen towel. He must have heard from the kitchen. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Pony." I stood up and went into the kitchen with him because I should be near the sink when the ice started to melt. Ponyboy was a quiet kid and I liked him real well because of it. We sat at the table in comfortable silence.

"Ponyboy?" I asked him quietly so no one else in the living room could hear.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about me dating Sodapop?" I asked him nervously. He grinned real wide.

"Id like that real well." He told me "I know you wont go breaking his heart like Sandy did and I know you like him real well and he likes you too."

"Thanks Ponyboy, you dig okay." I said as I got up to let the melting ice drip into the sink. Darry came into the kitchen then to put a some cream and a bandage on my cut.

"That sure is deep. This might sting a little" He told me. Sodapop and Dally came in then looking for something to eat right as Ponyboy announced the chicken was ready. We all ate heaping piles of chicken mashed potatoes and corn as we talked and laughed and had a good time and Sodapop and I held hands under the table like we were in middle school again.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry the updates are short but I like lots of short chapters so thats probably how it will work for a little while and i wanted to update as much as i could before school so I hope you like it. I got one review and i was super excited so please give me a couple more and I will keep writing the best i can. thanks yall xox

Chapter 7

I slept over at the Curtis' house like I do sometimes when I get lonely, also my face was still throbbing and I didn't feel too great, getting jumped was really starting to hit me and I felt to achy to walk home so Sodapop plopped a mattress on the floor of the bedroom he and Pony share and I slept there. As I lay awake in bed I thought about everything that happened that day. _Im Sodapops girlfriend. _I thought to myself. _Sodapop Curtis is my boyfriend. Oh my gosh. _I couldn't believe my own thoughts and I went to sleep with a smile on my face. When I woke up the sun was shining bright and Soda and Pony were already up. I climbed out of bed feeling even more sore then the day before and hobbled into the kitchen for something to eat. As always the boys were stuffing there faces with eggs and chocolate cake. I went over and sat on Sodas lap seeing as the two extra chairs were taken over my Two-bit and Dally. Dally winked at me, but nobody else seemed to find this strange. I took a bite of his eggs smothered in grape jelly. I made a fake grossed out face. I always made fun of him for putting jelly on his eggs even though I didn't think it tasted so bad. He poked my cheek and smiled at me.

" I like your bedhead." He told me. I halfheartedly patted the top of my head being ale to feel my brown curls sticking up everywhere.

"Ugh hair! You boys are so lucky you don't have to deal with so much of it."  
"Ill cut it off for ya babe." Two-Bit told me flicking open his prized black switchblade. He'd use any excuse to take it out and show it off.

"Nooo thank you. I wouldn't trust you near my neck with a sharp object. Plus I don't think I could rock the short hair." I sighed. Sometimes I really did hate my hair. I wanted it to be straight and blonde or at least straight.

"Oh sure you would." Darry laughed as Two-Bit fake pouted. "Want some eggs?"

"No thanks Ill stick with cereal." I told him and Soda laughed.

"We don't have lame stuff like cereal here, but ill walk ya back to your place before work if you want."

"Yeah that'd be awesome thanks" I hopped off his lap to grab my sweater and jeans because I always stole Sodas t shirt and sweats when I slept over. I didn't bother changing because I was too comfortable but I did run my fingers through my hair and end up throwing it into a messy bun. I picked up my flipflops and headed out the door as soda downed his chocolate milk, grabbed his DX cap and followed me out. I waved to the boys and told them id be back later.

Soda and I walked in comfortable silence for a little while.

"So I waited to talk to you before I told them. Do you think we should?" Soda asked me snapping me out of a daze.

"What?" I said absent-mindedly.

"…That is if you still want to be my girlfriend." He said nervously.

"Oh oh yes Soda yes of course sorry I just was out of it." I said wrapping my arm around his waist. He smiled at me and repeated his statement more clearly.

"I haven't told the boys yet, not even Darry or Pony, I figured Id wait to talk to you."

"Oh yeah."

"So do you want to tell them?"

"Yeah I think we should don't you?"

"Yeah, but how?"

"Im not sure, itll be awkward at first and lots of teasing you know that, but I think well be better off if we tell them soon, before Dally does."

"Dally'll keep his mouth shut , but yeah I agree. So this afternoon?"

"Yep." I said my stomach full of butterflys. What would the boys think? Do they think im good enough for Sodapop?


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 (*WARNING SORT OF SEX SCENE COMING not too detailed just cute) and sort of a quote from the movie 100 girls and another movie I forget. Please review or idk if I am going to keep updating ok I will but please please please review! Also just to make it clear soda is 17 and molly 16 so I know they were 8 in the first chapter but that was a flashback so yeah thanks for reading please review It can be two words if you want just a review. I want to see as many reviews as views please please._

"Alrighty y'all Molly and I have something to tell you guys." Soda announced at dinner. He looked at me and butterfly's erupted in my stomach half nerves and half my love for Sodapop Curtis. I motioned for him to continue.

"I….asked Molly to be my girlfriend…and she said yes." Everyone erupted into whooping cheers even Johnny and Ponyboy the quietest of the gang looked excited. They ruffled my hair and gave Sodapop playful punches in the arm. For the first time in a while I felt really really happy. Soda put his arm around me and Two-Bit whistled playfully. That night Sodapop walked me home.

"Would you like to come in?" I offered as he held my hand on the front steps of my house.

"I couldn't." He said quietly and kissed me gently and hesitantly. "Id be to tempted." He gave me a sly smile and his hand brushed my cheek and he was gone. He left me feeling dizzy as I went inside and collapsed on my bed. He was so gorgeous, was my last thought before I fell asleep.

The sun was shining brightly through the window and lit the whole room.

"What day is it?" I said to myself and sat up.

"Wednesday." I heard someone call from the hallway and Sodapop came into my room with a giant plate of pancakes.

"What….SODA! I have school." I said laughing.

"Nah I called you in sick, you have the flu."

"No I don't I have school." I told him.

"No you don't you have the flu and now you have pancakes." I gave in and picked up a fork and Sodapop and I ate pancakes on my bed.

When we finished Sodapop leaned over the plate, took my head in his hands and kissed me passionately. I leaned back and soon he was on top of me kissing me gently. CRASH we heard the pancake plate hit the floor.

"Sorry my bad." He said while he kissed down my jawbone and I laughed. As he kissed me I began to pull his shirt up over his head, which was difficult, but with his help I finally got it. He kissed my neck and I squirmed because it ticked. I felt his hand trace down my collarbone and over my shirt until he cupped my breast in one hand and his other hand still on my hip. Slowly he let his hand fall down to my hip and crawl up under my shirt until it was on top of my bra. I made a noise of shock and he quickly stopped propping himself on his elbows above me.

"Is everything ok?" He asked me.

"Yes your hands are cold." I responded laughing before unbuckling his belt and pulling it off of him causing his pants to hang loosely on his hips.

"Ok so you're sure you want to do this because we don't have to." He said. He looked at me like a little boy on Christmas just waiting to unwrap me and I looked back at him the same way.

"Im sure, but now I know that if I get uncomfortable I can stop. And I might…ask you to…stop maybe. Im sorry Soda im not sure yet."

"You say the word." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Sodapop." I said and my lips crashed back against his. He held my hips and rolled over so that I was on top of him and he pulled my shirt off over my head. When it was on my head covering my eyes I accidently fell off of his stomach so I was lying next to him. I lay there in my bra and him shirtless and we talked until we were hungry enough for lunch.

I was completely comfortable with Sodapop, comfortable with how fast we were going and I even felt completely comfortable with my body, which is not something I can say most days. Sodapop made me feel beautiful and wanted.

We made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and when we were filled to the brim and I had peanut butter on my nose Sodapop chased me back to bed, laughing all the way. We jumped on the bed and before I knew it Soda picked up a pillow and threw it at my stomach causing me to almost fall over

"HEY!" I shrieked and threw it back right at his face. We were in full-blown pillow fight mode when I heard a knock at the door.

"Uh oh" Sodapop said with a giggle.

"What?" I said as I went to grab my shirt so I could answer the door. Before I got to it Soda grabbed it off the floor.

"Soda give me my shirt!" I whisper yelled.

"NO I don't want you to put it back on." He pouted.

"Oh you are such a baby."

"I dare you to answer the door in your bra!" He said mischievously.

"NO SODAPOP." I yelled laughing.

"Ill make you a deal." I reasoned with him. "If you give me my shirt so I can answer the door Ill let you take it back off of me." I told him. "And my bra." I finished raising my eyebrows." He threw me the shirt giggled hysterically and went to hide in the closet.

When I opened the door I tried hard to look sick in case they heard I had the flu.

"Hey Molly, sorry to bother you because I know your sick, but I came to see if you've seen Sodapop." It was Steve, who worked at the DX with Sodapop and I mentally rolled my eyes at the thought that Soda had probably not told him he would not be at work. I suddenly panicked not knowing what to say when a fully dressed and put together Sodapop came out.

"Hey dude sorry I forgot to tell you I came to make Molly some soup this morning, but she's sicker then I thought." He said and looked at me. I held my breath so that I would hopefully turn pale and I half closed my eyes and coughed and wheezed.

"Oh man you look awfully sick I'm sorry." He said and I coughed again.

"Yeah…mind covering for me for the day?"

"Sure man no problem" Steve said and left without another word.

"Thanks Stevie!" Sodapop yelled after him. As soon as he shut the door Sodapop picked me up bridal style and went back to the bedroom.

"You are some actress!" He said bopping me on the nose. "Let me take care of you, you sick little thing." He said and I faked sick again over exaggerating and coughing towards his face. He lay me in bed and leaned over me pretending to be a doctor.

"I wanna play doctor with you." He whispered in a way that made him look very sexy and I blushed. He gingerly pulled my shirt up my head and I closed my eyes and smiled at him. He pretended to listen for my heart beat with a stethoscope and worked his way to the hook of my bra on my back.

"Breath deeply for me now." He said with a fake professional voice. I breathed audibly and giggled. I felt it unhook and my heart stopped. Before removing my bra I heard Sodapop remove some of his clothing. When I opened my eyes Sodapop was standing there in his old boxers hanging loosely off his waist so that the top of a V was visible.

"Your beautiful." He whispered.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I whispered back and Sodapop took my bra and dramatically threw it across the room. He flopped over me onto the bed and pulled me on top of him. As he kissed me he reached for the button and zipper of my jeans and I wiggled them off of my hips. Our clothes lay in sporadic piles on the bed and on the floor and we lay, me on top of Soda in our underwear kissing like there was no tomorrow. It was just us, no worries no responsibilities. Of course there were, there always are in life, but we didn't think about them now, all we thought about was each other. I felt Sodapops hand trace down my spine and into the back of my underwear he felt around gently the skin on his fingers coarse from working on cars all his life. He was slightly hesitant waiting for me to see if it was okay. I still wasn't sure. I sighed into his mouth and he smiled.

"Lets not….fuck." I told him.

"Okay."

"I love you I just don't know if im ready." I lifted my lips from his and looked into his eyes to see his reaction.

"I would do anything for you, and I would not do something, for you. Wait, does that make sense?" I laughed and rested my head on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat against my cheek. He pressed his lips to the top of my head. My hands were on his hips just inside the band of his boxers and his were resting on the top of my thighs just below my thin black underwear. I was ready for Sodapop to explore my body, but I wasn't positive I was ready to loose everything to him yet, we still had time and I didn't want to push it, but I figured it couldn't hurt to give his hands full access. I reached my arms until my palms were resting on the back of his hands and I pulled his hands up letting him know he could continue.

"Just tell me when" He said his lips still in my hair. I felt his fingertips gently run over my underwear and then underneath. It gave me chills.

"You cold?"

"No I love you." He continued to place his fingers inside my underwear and let them run across my butt and hips.

"Can I take you on a picnic?" He asked me.

"You may." I replied looking up at him and he kissed my lips. I slowly pulled out from under me leaving me laying my stomach on the bed. I turned my neck to look at him and grabbed the band of his underwear pulling it a few inched from his waist.

"Hey hey." He laughed.

"Don't go yet I want to cuddle."

"How about this: im gonna make some delicious dinner and you lay here ok and when I get back Im gonna take you on a picnic and when we get there we can cuddle for as long as you want?"

"Well…im kind of hungry so that sounds good." I said and let go of his boxers. He laughed and pulled the comforter on top of me before he went into the kitchen and I fell asleep.

When I woke up it smelled like something delicious had been cooked in the kitchen. I turned and saw Sodapop sipping a pepsi sitting on the bed next to me.

"Don't spill that." I said knowing that I would surprise him because he didn't see me wake up. As I expected he jumped causing him almost to spill and then blush. I laughed at him and reassured him that I wouldn't care even if he had spilled. I looked around for the blanket I thought that I had on. I felt a little exposed seeing as soda was dressed and I was not. He still hadn't technically seen me without my bra on I had been pressed against his chest and I could tell he was thinking this too.

"What did you get shy all of a sudden?" He teased me.

"No." I said a little defensively.

"I took the blanket off, you looked warm."

"Suuure." I teased him back.

"Hey hey!" He said putting his hands up in innocence. He kissed my head.

"You're beautiful and if you think I don't want to see you naked your crazy ok, there I said it." He whispered and left the room so I could change. I put my bra on and a loose white knit sweater that tended to fall of one shoulder and hung down to barely cover my underwear. I felt a little bit like teasing Soda. I felt how thick the sweater was and decided to take my bra off from underneath and just wear that. I went into the kitchen and I think that Sodapop noticed my lack of bra strap on my shoulder when he saw me. He scooped me up and spun me around.

"You ready for the best meal of your life?"

"Yes I am." I responded excitedly throwing my fist in the air for emphases. As I did that my sweater came up revealing my hips clad only in thin underwear and my big sweater fell even farther off of my shoulder to reveal the top of my breast and make it clear I was not wearing a bra. Sodapop sneakily planted a kiss right where the top of my breast was peaking out of my swearer and I gave him a playful push and giggled. I turned and swung my hips and walked back into my room. He chased after me.

"I can't help it your irresistible."

"Lets play truth or dare."

"Okay okay as soon as we get to our picnic spot!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so you guys are totally being super annoying and not reviewing except for Carmen Ried Thank you sooo much and her fanfics are great go read them! Okay so the last chapter was really fun and cute to write and call me a horny teenager if you want whatever I found it adorable so ill probably end up writing a lot of stuff like that in the future so beware. If you read my fanfic please review! If you hate it tell me if you like it tell me if you love it tell me if you have a suggestion tell me PLEASE but thanks for reading I hope you like it although I have no idea if you to cuz you don't review! So cmon guys not that hard ok heres chapter 9.

Chapter 9:

"Here we are." Sodapop said as we stepped out into a clearing surrounded almost completely by trees and what was tree was a beautiful shining lake. It was completely empty, beautiful and ours.

"Its breathtaking!" I sighed. Sodapop put down the picnic basket and laid out a red-checkered blanket. Very cliché picnic, I thought. I took of my shoes and sat on the blanket cushioned by the soft slightly damp grass underneath. I opened up the picnic basket to see garlic bread, spaghetti and cheesecake. It was the most wonderful meal I had ever tasted, and the fact that I was with the most wonderful boy made it so much better. When we finished putting the dishes back in the basket I sat on Sodapops lap and we watched the sunset behide the lake. It was the most beautiful thing id ever seen.

"So this is what Ponyboy's always talkin about." Sodapop sighed.

"It is beautiful." I replied.

"I never realized before."

I turned my head around to look at Sodapop and I kissed him gently. The sun was not completely set so we still had some light.

"So how about some truth or dare?" Sodapop asked me.

"Ok" I answered excitedly.

"You first." I told him.

"I dare you… to kiss me." He said. I did as I was asked, but I quickly came up for air and scolded him.

"That was such a lame one!" I told him.

"Fine!" He said a little defensively. "I dare you to..." He thought for a minute. When he couldn't come up with something I helped him. I leaned in close to his ear and as I did so removed my sweater so I was up against his shoulder in only my bra.

"How about you dare me to go skinny dipping with you."

"Sounds like fun to me." He said grabbing at my leggings and yanking them from my hips. I ran to the waters edge in nothing but my bra and underwear. With my back turned to Soda who was still siting on the blanket and removed my bra and underwear and waded into the cool water. When I got waist deep I quickly dove under and swam to wear it was deep enough that only my neck and the top of my chest was out.

"Well come on then!" I yelled to Sodapop and he ran to the waters edge in his boxers. I went underwater to brush my hair out of my face and when I came up Soda was in waist deep his underwear next to mine on the shore. We swam until we were both shivering and tired and then we waded out, put our underwear back on and rolled up together in the blanket. We were wrapped up and cuddling in our blanket cocoon when soda suddenly pulled me on top of him and began kissing me. I knew we wouldn't get the chance to have a day to ourselves in a long time from now so we both had to make use of what time we had. I kissed him back passionately and felt his kisses slow as he had me on my back now and was kissing down my cheek and my neck. When he got to my bra he removed it and I let him lying on my back while he kissed around my breasts and down my stomach. The light was fading but I could still make out his golden brown hair in the moonlight. The reflection on the water also made it appear a lot lighter.

Soon we went back to my house because it was getting dark, put out pajamas on and cuddled into bed and slept until the morning knowing that we would always have each other.


End file.
